Aurélie Morgane
Aurélie Morgane is a Canadian actress. In 2006, she received the Laurier Silver Award at the theater. Dubbing * 2004 - Appleseed - Deunan Knute * 2005 - Dead Fish - Mimi * 2007 - Appleseed Ex Machina - Deunan Knute * 2007-2008 - Jibber Jabber - Marcy * 2008 - ''Charlie Bartlett'' - Whitney Drummond * 2008 - Hellboy II: The Golden Army - Princess Nuala * 2008 - Pathology - Catherine Ivy * 2008 - ''The Forbidden Kingdom'' - Golden Sparrow * 2008 - The House Bunny - Courtney * 2008 - College Road Trip - Katie Crazyman * 2008-2009 - The Line - Steph (Episode 7) * 2008 - You Again - Taylor * 2009-2011 - Being Erica - Samantha Strange * 2009 - American Virgin - Eileen * 2009 - Bring It On: Fight to the Finish - Skyler * 2009 - Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever - Liz * 2009 - Fame - Alice Ellerton * 2009 - Friday the 13th - Whitney Miller * 2009 - Messengers 2: The Scarecrow - Lindsey Rollins * 2009 - Nothing Like the Holidays - Marissa * 2009 - Open Season 2 - Charlene * 2009 - Rollbots - Bettie * 2009 - Star Trek - Gaila * 2009 - Steppin' : The Movie - Vicki * 2009 - Trailer Park Boys: Countdown to Liquor Day - Jenny * 2010 - Alpha and Omega - Kate * 2010 - The Wild Hunt - Princesse Evlynia/Lyn * 2010 - Altitude - Mel * 2010 - Brooklyn's Finest - Chantel * 2010 - Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore - Catherine * 2010 - Get Him to the Greek - Daphne Binks * 2010 - Hot Tub Time Machine - Zoe * 2010 - Iron Man 2 - Christine Everhart * 2010 - Repo Men - Alva * 2010 - The Trotsky - Caroline * 2011 - Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son - Isabelle * 2011 - Red Riding Hood - Roxanne * 2011 - Street Kings: Motor City - Leila Sullivan * 2011 - The Rite - Nina * 2012 - Darling Companion - Grace * 2012 - Gladiators of Rome - Velia * 2012 - Pitch Perfect - Lilly * 2012 - So Undercover - Cotton * 2012 - The Hunger Games - Clove * 2012 - World Without End - Annet (Episode 5) * 2013 - Alpha and Omega 2 : A Howl-iday Adventure - Kate * 2013 - Frozen - Elsa (speaking) * 2013 - Hemlock Grove - Letha Godfrey (Episode 13) * 2013 - The F Word - Dalia * 2013 - The Next Step - Tiffany * 2014 - Alpha and Omega 3 : The Great Wolf Games - Kate * 2014 - Feast (2014 short film) * 2015 - Frozen Fever - Elsa (speaking) * 2015 - Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation - Kate * 2015 - Concussion - Gracie * 2015 - Demonic - Megan Park * 2015 - Furious Seven - Ramsey * 2015 - Pitch Perfect 2 - Lilly * 2016 - Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) - Additional voices * 2016 - Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs - Kate * 2016 - Loving - Garnet * 2016 - Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising - Nora * 2016 - Skiptrace - Leslie * 2016 - The Other Kingdom - Versitude (Episode 18) * 2016 - Trolls - Mandy Sparkledust * 2017 - Patriots Day - Katherine Russell * 2017 - Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom - Kate * 2017 - The Bye Bye Man - Kim * 2017 - King Arthur : Legend of the Sword - Mage * 2017 - ''Lady Bird'' - Julie Steffans * 2017 - Olaf's Frozen Adventure - Elsa (speaking) * 2017 - Pitch Perfect 3 - Lilly * 2017 - Pyewacket - Janice * 2017 - The Dark Tower - Arra * 2017 - The Fate of the Furious - Ramsey * 2017 - Wonder Woman - Isabel Maru / Doctor Poison * 2018 - Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom - Zia Rodriguez * 2018 - Ant-Man and the Wasp - Ava/Ghost * 2019 - Frozen 2 - Elsa (speaking) * 2019 - The Kid Who Would Be King - Merlin Adulte (?) Category:People Category:Females Category:Dubbers Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Canadians Category:Canadian French dubbing Category:Canadian French dubbers